An Unlikely Pair
by YouCanCallMeAsh
Summary: The revolution has failed. The Hunger Games shall continue per usual. Let the 76th Hunger Games commence! *This is a Submit Your Own Tribute story* (Currently open for tributes)
1. Prologue

The screens in the center of each district lit up with the face of President Snow, sitting in his office after what would seem like a long, hard battle. Unfortunately so, it was not for his side. Only the opposition.

"Congratulations on your failed revolution, citizens of Panem." he said with an arrogance. "The Hunger Games will commence per usual. Be prepared for reaping day."

A metaphorical sigh could be heard throughout the nation as the screens cut out once again. The sickness that had previously plagued would continue on until a new revolution would be held. The Capitol would continue overrunning the surrounding districts as if nothing had happened.

Let the 76th Hunger Games begin!

* * *

Well, I'm actually writing a full-fledged fanfiction. Proud of me yet? I plan on finishing it too.

This will be a "Submit your own tribute." There currently isn't a limit to how many you can submit, but do me a favor and don't send in one for each open spot. I probably won't use them all. I'd also like to warn you now that I've already got ideas for the main tributes that the story will follow. They're both my own original characters, although I've based them off of characters I sent in for another SYOT. Your character could be killed off at any time as I see it fit.

**Please PM me with your tribute submission.** I won't be accepting any written in reviews.

* * *

**SUBMISSION FORM-**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District (list 3):

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Family:

Reaped/Volunteer (If volunteer, why?):

Reaction to being Reaped:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Preferred weapon:

Least preferred weapon:

Open to Allies?:

Career (yes/no)?:

OPTIONAL (can't guarantee I'll use all of this from everyone anyway, but I do need a few)-

Reaping outfit:

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

Like I've said before, once you submit a character I can use them however I please. I'll try to stick to your original character as much as possible, but if I do need to change them somewhat I will.

* * *

**POSITIONS TAKEN AND NEEDED:**

District 1 Male:  
District 1 Female:

District 2 Male: _Taken_  
District 2 Female: Chrystal Schultz (16) *Main Character, made by me*

District 3 Male:  
District 3 Female: Riley Guzman (18) _Sent in by LilacFields_

District 4 Male: Sanus Chinsky (17) _Sent in by thechinskyguy_  
District 4 Female: Maya Claw (17) _Sent in by FerretAndOtter_

District 5 Male:  
District 5 Female:

District 6 Male:  
District 6 Female:

District 7 Male:  
District 7 Female: Andrea Evans (15) _Sent in by TheHungerGames321_

District 8 Male: Damon Rivers (17) *Main Character, made by me*  
District 8 Female:

District 9 Male:  
District 9 Female:

District 10 Male:  
District 10 Female:

District 11 Male:  
District 11 Female: Jessamine Jotule (15) _Sent in by ZeeLizard_

District 12 Male:  
District 12 Female:

District 13 Male:  
District 13 Female:

* * *

Thank you for your time and please make sure to enter the 76th Hunger Games!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to The Hunger Games.


	2. District 4

Another Capitol lackey with falsely colored skin and hair, another two kids plucked out of the crowd to fight to the death. Typical.

This story is getting a bit old, isn't it? The same thing for each district, for each reaping. That's the problem. There's never any variation, and there's nothing anyone can do about it.  
Oh well. Such as life.

Anyway, back to the reaping. The first tribute is about to be pulled out of the ball. As usual, ladies first. The slip of paper is removed from the glass ball, and the name is called.

Maya Claw.

She looks small physically. Not enough upper body strength to be a typical career tribute. Even so, she's tall and that can be a real advantage in this thing. Any physical advantage you may have can be beneficial. She has every possibility to be a career, especially since no one volunteered in her place.  
But that's the problem. You can see in her eyes that she is terrified. Her body language gives an essence of calm, collected power. She walks smoothly up to the platform, smiling, like she's proud that she's going into the Games for her district.

Even so, her face is distorted, her eyes are too wide, and her smile looks forced. No one else seems to notice those things, although it still doesn't explain why no one volunteered. She's obviously not a career tribute. Do they want to get rid of her?

Anyway, the Capitol lackey is back at the glass balls, the second one this time. The slip of paper is barely out of the ball before a hand is raised and someone yells, "I volunteer!"

A giant figure lumbers out of the Age Seventeen section for boys, still with a raised hand. His face shows an over-the-top look of pride. However, it doesn't look like an act. It looks completely genuine. He walks with a proud strut, which doesn't seem fake either. His eyes look like they're fixated on some sort of prize at the platform in front of him. From all of this gathered information, it's obvious he's a career tribute.  
Finally, he makes it to the platform in his slow strut, pride still etched on his entire body. You can practically see it glowing around him as the Capitol lackey asks his name.

Sanus Chinsky.

No questions are asked as he stands next to Maya, the lackey announcing that the reaping here is over and that he hopes everyone will have a 'Happy Hunger Games.'

The camera focuses for a second on the tributes, before panning out again. The program doesn't linger as it moves on to the next district and waits for the next set of tributes to be chosen for this game.


End file.
